


Gotenks Revenge Spankings!

by Pie555



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Spanking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Gotenks takes a short trip into the past to spank a young Son Goku. He just so happens to also run into a teen Bulma as well! Or rather she runs into him in her car.....Actually, that actually gives him a good reason to spank her too!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Gotenks Revenge Spankings!

_''Fuuuu-''_   
  
_"Siiioooon-''_

_''HAAAAA!!!"_

The moment Goten and Trunks fingers met, there was a flash of blinding light like that of the sun! Two voices merged into one, and the light from the Fusion Technique grew even brighter until it slowly faded. Standing in the same spot as the two boys before him, was the warrior known as Gotenks. His spiked golden hair was waving from the gust of wind his birth had created.  
  
"Hehehe. Super Gotenks is back and ready to rumble! Ta-Da~!'' The fused fighter cheered while making his signature pose to mark his arrival into the past. After holding his pose for a few seconds, the muscular eight-year-old stood up straight and stretched as he took in the beautiful afternoon view of Mount Paozu.

''Too bad I only have thirty minutes in this form. I would have enjoyed exploring the past.'' He admitted before walking back over to the time machine and turning it into its capsule form, which he caught and put away into the safety of his pocket. ''But spanking Goku will have to do. Hehe...''   
  
The half-Saiyan flew into the air and closed his eyes to search for Goku's energy signature. After a few seconds, he turned East while opening his eyes and smirking. ''Gotcha.'' Summoning his energy, he flew down the valley in Goku's direction.

* * *

Unaware of the danger his cute little butt was in, Goku swam to the surface of the lake and tossed the massive fish he had caught onto dry land before climbing out of the water himself. ''Thank you for your sacrifice, mister fish! You are going to be yummy in my tummy.'' Goku said in thanks as he shook himself dry. Once he wasn't soaking wet, he walked over to his pile of clothes and leaned down to grab and put on his purple pants. His monkey tail was swinging in the air behind him as he heard the sound of feet landing on grass.  
  
"Hold it right there, monkey boy! Did you catch that fish?''  
  
Goku jumped in shock at the unknown voice just as he finished pulling his pants over the curve of his round ass. He spun around and laid his eyes onto the stranger. The first thing he took notice of was the boy's spiked blonde hair and his muscular body. _'Woah. He must have trained hard to look like that.'  
_

Gotenks crossed his arms and scowled when Goku didn't answer him. ''Hey, I asked you a question.'' He scolded.  
  
Goku blinked as he was brought of his musing and laughed when he realized he had been caught staring. Too naive to detect the scolding tone in the other boy's voice. ''Oh, hahaha. Sorry about that. But yeah, I just caught him. Why were you hungry too?''   
  
The palm haired Saiyan glanced back at his catch while rubbing his stomach. He loved the taste of fish, but if the other boy was hungry to he wouldn't mind sharing it with him.  
  
Remembering the manners his Grandpa had taught him, he looked back to the other boy with a happy smile. ''I've never seen you before. I'm Son Goku. Who are you?''

Goku's question caught Gotenks entirely off guard, but he recovered quickly. ''No, thanks. I'm not hungry.'' Okay, that was a complete lie. He would love to have something to eat. But he was on a little bit of schedule. ''And my names, Gotenks.''  
  
"But I'm talking to you because I want to be sure you have a fishing license. You can't fish unless you have one of those.'' Gotenks followed up quickly in his 'stern voice.'   
  
This revelation made Goku cock his head in confusion. ''A fishing license? What's that?''  
  
Gotenks had to force himself not to smirk. ''Yeah, a fishing license. You need it to be able to fish legally. I'll need to see it.'' He said as he walked up closer to the other boy, his palm outstretched. _'Hook line and sinker.'_ He thought to himself proudly.  
  
Meanwhile, the twelve-year-old Saiyan could only look at Gotenks hand and back up at his face with a deep frown. "I uh, don't have one. Whatever that is. I never knew I needed one.''   
  
To further play along with the act, Gotenks dropped his hand and glared at the older boy. ''Well then that means you just committed a crime. And you need to be punished.'' The fused warrior reached out and grabbed Goku's wrist with lighting quick speed and tugged him towards a nearby boulder. This time he allowed himself to smile.   
  
Goku let out a started yelp as he was firmly grabbed and tugged away from his catch. Because he never got to put his G.i belt on, he had to hold his pants up with his free hand to stop them from falling to his ankles. But beyond that, the tailed boy was confused about what was going on.  
  
''But I've been fishing here my whole life! My Grandpa never told me that I needed a license to fish.'' Goku argued back as he tried to pull his hand out of Gotenks grip. He didn't know what kind of punishment Gotenks was going to give him, but he didn't want it. But to his surprise, he wasn't able to make the other boy budge a single inch!   
  
Once he reached the rock, Gotenks plopped himself down and tugged the younger version of his 'dad' over his lap. The Goten part of him could feel nothing but glee at being able to dish out some punishment to his old man while the more mischievous Trunks part of him couldn't wait to punish his own father's rival.  
  
"Just because you were able to get away for so long doesn't mean you can do it. Now I should report you to my boss, but instead, I'm just going to give you a good spanking. So consider yourself lucky.'' The fused Super Saiyan calmly said as he tugged Goku's pants down to his ankles, then completely off his legs.  
  
Goku's young eyes nearly popped out of his head when he was told he was getting a spanking. By another kid, no less! And as his chubby bubble butt was exposed to the warm forest air and his pants removed from him, the young orphan began to struggle to escape Gotenks tight hold on him. His tail moved to cover his tushie.  
  
"Awe c'mon! This isn't fair at all!'' Goku was no stranger to being spanked. Back when his grandfather was alive, he would earn a couple every week! Not because he was 'naughty' per se. He was a well-behaved child who was very respectful and kind to his only father figure. But when it was time to get his butt warmed, he would try just about anything to escape! But even when he began to use his full superhuman strength, Gotenks didn't even break a sweat.  
  
(He would have found himself a bit jealous and eager to ask the other how he became so strong. But his butt was more important at the moment.)  
  
The fusion of Goten and Trunks wanted to snicker, but he settled for grabbing Goku's tail and pinning it to the middle of his back. ''Life isn't very fair brat. Deal with it.'' His teal eyes glimmered in excitement as he lifted his hand high, only to bring it down on the center of Goku's left buttcheek. A loud crack of flesh meeting flesh echoed from the clearing.  
  
"Yeow!'' Cried Goku as he tossed his head back and clenched his eyes shut. A nasty sting settled over his wobbling buttcheek as a bright pink handprint stood out against the white skin of his ass. He reached out and gripped the grass with his hands while shaking his rear like a dog.   
  
Gotenks stuck out his tongue as he began to land follow up swats to Goku's defenseless bum.   
  
"Ouch! Ow! Aah! Oooooo~!" As more stinging slaps landed on his squishy cheeks, Goku could only arch his back, flex his toes, and whimper in pain since it was apparent he wasn't going to be able to get off the blonde boy's lap. ''Your so mean!'' He shouted as his cheeks gained a bright pink hue.  
  
Gotenks scoffed and decided to put some more power into his swings. ''Keep it up, and I'll make you cut a switch, mister. You shouldn't have broken the law. What would have your grandfather thought?''   
  
The scolding words caused Goku's face to flush in shame as the threat made him drop his head in submission. The last thing he wanted was to get a switching. ''I'm sorry. Ouchie! D-Don't make me cut a switch.'' He whimpered out between yips and other pained cries. His toes curled as the pain mounted upon his backside. Oh, he hated getting spanked! He must have gotten used to not getting them since Grandpa Gohan died. But deep down inside his soul, he felt...better in a weird way. Maybe it was the years of isolation or just him missing his grandfather, but being in such a vulnerable and familiar position by another boy just made him feel right at home.  
  
At a particularly hard smack, Goku hiccupped and felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He felt like such a naughty little boy again.  
  
Gotenks smiled in pride as he watched Goku's bare butt turn a bright scarlet from his repeated swats and smacks. He could understand why his family enjoyed spanking his other halves so much if they got to see this.   
  
All of those thoughts came screeching to a halt as he felt something firm poke his thigh. _'Goku's getting a boner from this!'_ He realized in shock. Oh, that was just hilarious! And Goku seemed utterly oblivious to it too!   
  
"Now to make sure this lesson sinks in,'' Gotenks announced  
  
Unaware that he was hard, let alone that his erection was poking the thigh of the other boy, Goku was busy trying to hold back his tears when his legs received the attention of Gotenks hard palm. The pain became unbearable to Goku, and he began to cry across Gotenks lap as his pudgy thighs were roasted the same bright red color as his ass.  
  
Feeling some remorse for his dad. The fusion from the future only gave twenty final swats to close the spanking and began to rub the sting out of Goku's heated cheeks. ''Hey there, man, it's okay. The pain will go away, I promise.'' Gotenks said as he let Goku's tail go. The furry limb ended up curled around his arm. The action caused the fused warrior's eyebrow to go up. Sensing that Goku wanted his butt rubbed more, he indulged him and used both hands to massage his red rump. "I'm sorry I was so tough on you, Goku. No hard feelings, right?''   
  
The palm tree haired Saiyan sniffled and wiped at his eyes while pushing his butt against those soothing hands. ''Huh, huh.'' He managed to get out between a hiccup. He didn't have any hard feelings towards the blonde boy. ''I didn't mean to break the law.'' He softly said as he pressed his face into Gotenks side.   
  
_'Awe...he's acting so cute. I would be humiliated right now, but he just wants some comfort.' _ Gotenks thought to himself. He gently patted Goku's blushing cheeks and lifted the boy to his feet as he got off the rock. ''Well, you don't have to worry about breaking it again. In a few months, the law is going to be removed from the books. We don't have enough people to keep an eye out through this entire region. I only caught you on pure luck.'' He lied through his teeth.  
  
Gotenks sadly smiled and patted Goku on his back. "I wish I could eat that fish with you, but I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Goku. So take care of yourself, okay?''  
  
Goku wiped the last of his tears from his face with one hand as his other reached back to caress his sore hiney. ''I will, I promise. But do you have to go?'' He asked with a frown. He felt like he had built a bond Gotenks, and he didn't want him to leave. It was just lonely all alone in the mountains.  
  
Gotenks could sense this, but he knew that even if he had more time in his fusion, he couldn't just stay in his time period. In a sadder sense, he wouldn't even be able to see this Goku again. By going into the past, he had created another timeline.  
  
Damn, this was_'_ a lot sadder then he intended this to be.  
  
"I do Goku, I wish I could stay, but I just can't right now.'' Unable to help himself, he ruffled Goku's damp hair. ''Just take care of yourself and try not to get into any more trouble.'' With a final sad smile, he backed away and gave Goku a small wave. ''See ya, Goku.'' He then turned around and began to leave the clearing.  
  
Disappointed at having to say goodbye, he nodded very softly. ''See you later, Gotenks.'' But just before the other boy could leave the clearing, he had to ask him one last question. ''Wait a second! Will we ever see each other again?''   
  
This question had Gotenks stop in his tracks. Giggling a bit to himself, he turned his head back and gave Goku a thumbs up. ''You can bet on it. Just try to be patient.'' With those final words, Gotenks broke out into a sprint and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"See you soon, dad,'' Gotenks whispered as he ran faster. Soon the edge of the forest came, and he stepped out onto a dirt road. Only to be hit by a car at full speed. It was only because he saw it from out the corner of his eye at the last second that the vehicle wasn't smashed to hell and at a dead stop right now. Instead, he had allowed himself to be flung by the hit.  
  
''Ugh, what the hell...why is there a car out here?'' He muttered as he stood up to dust himself off.  
  
"Oh my god!! Are you okay, kid?!''   
  
Wait, why did that voice sound familiar to him? Gotenks looked up to see a teenage girl staring at him in shock and horror. _'MOM?!' _He must not have responded quickly enough because his much younger mom came running over to him to check him out.  
  
"Oh god, you must be in shock! I don't know how your standing right now, kid.'' Bulma knelled down and began to inspect him with a worried gaze. ''Where does it hurt?''  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, he backed. ''I'm fine I'm fine.'' He assured her while raising his hands to show her that he genuinely was okay. But then a thought entered his head.   
  
Oh yeah, he had enough time in his fusion for this. Gotenks crossed his arms and glared at the blue-haired girl. ''Just where do you get off speeding like that lady? You could have killed anyone else.''   
  
Bulma felt her eyes widen as the boy she had just hit grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to the hood of the trunk. ''W-What?! H-Hold on a second kid, how are you okay right now?! I just hit you with my car!'' She was in such shock that she didn't even resist Gotenks attempt to pull her towards her car.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You should be lucky that you didn't just kill someone! Honestly, didn't your parents teach you not to speed? You need a good spanking, missy.'' Sitting on the hood of the car, Gotenks pulled his future mom over his lap.  
  
Bulma blinked in shock as she was pulled over the child's knee. Then she registered what he just said.  
  
"WHAT!?"

* * *

**The End.  
  
**Join my discord! ****<https://discord.gg/2ceeEnH>  
  
  
  



End file.
